


You better not pout

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, hyunmin as parents, pouty innie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Parenthood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Kudos: 40





	You better not pout

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow at his pouting son, it's too early for that, he thought. He followed his sight to his son who's stomping his way to their main door and just pouts more while looking at the big ass sock hanging on their door. Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows, what could be the problem? He made his way to the kitchen where his husband is busying himself with preparing their meal.

"Hey babe, do you know why Innie is pouting so early in the morning?" Hyunjin asked Seungmin after wrapping his arms around the latter's waist and kissed his cheek.

Seungmin sighed at that, seemed like he noticed their son pouting too, "well, I might have an idea but we can't help it. I tried coaxing him with his favorite pancake but no he just continued on pouting." 

Hyunjin kissed his husband's cheek again, "come on, don't pout now, I can't have two babies pouting at me today!" But Seungmin pouts even more, Hyunjin just chuckles.

"Okay, okay. I'll think of something." Then he was out of the kitchen to approach their son by the door.

He cleared his throat and began to sing...

"You better watch out, you better not cry~  
You better not pout, I'm telling you why~  
Santa Claus is coming to town~  
He's making a list..."

He even made weird motions with his hands to make it more alive but his son is even more pouting now.

"Babe! What are you doing?" Seungmin came running out of the kitchen.

"Uh..I'm singing?"

"Babe, that song made him pout more, look! He heard that song the day before Christmas day playing at our neighbor's. He maybe thought Santa Claus would come and give him present." Seungmin was stressed. But he can't just think of ideas on how to divert his son's attention.

"Oh.." Hyunjin too sighed as he looked at his son who didn't even give them a look, he just squatting down by their door way, looking up at that lone red sock hanging on their door.

"How about we will put our gift for him in there...maybe he'll think Santa gave him one?" Hyunjin was not so sure but he'll try it out if it meant seeing his son's smiling face again. Seungmin shrugged at the idea.

Well, after their meal, Hyunjin is man with a mission. He quickly put on that Santa Claus costume over his clothes, he has this costume last year during their Christmas party with his friends, he was chosen to be the mascot at that time just for fun and now he's glad the costume will be put on some use. He then carefully put on the fake beard just in case he will get caught by his son at least he'll not think that it's his Dad...right? But whatever, he sneakily goes out of their bedroom carrying the Christmas present for Jeongin that they supposed to give on the new year's eve, and when he saw his son sitting on the floor facing the window, he found a good opportunity to do his mission.

He goes to their kitchen,he will use the exit door there and that's when Seungmin saw him who was washing the dishes.

"I— Hyunjin?" Seungmin momentarily stopped his movement as he saw his husband in a Santa costume.

"It's a good opportunity now that he's not standing by our door!" Then he was out, Seungmin is a bit worried because the weather is so cold and their surroundings even got covered by snow.

True to Hyunjin's prediction, he heard his baby gasped in surprise when he saw Santa walking away from their door. The little was so sure that Santa passed by their door too.

"Daddy! Appa! I saw Santa!" The little squeals in excitement as he jumps up and down. Seungmin could feel something warm spreading into his chest, half of it was feeling happy hearing the excitement in his son's voice and the other part of it felt proud for his husband who was now grinning as he came in from the door. He quickly gets rid of the costume and just enough for his very excited son came in the kitchen.

"I saw Santa! I saw Santa!" Jeongin's eyes were sparkling with over joy.

"Oh really... well, that could be something right?" Hyunjin said who can't hide how he shivers from the coldness outside. Seungmin noticed it and gave him a worried look but Hyunjin winked at him. Seungmin has no time to worry over his husband anyway when he was dragged by a pair of little hands out of the kitchen.

"Appa, please can we check if Santa gave me present?"

And as expected, Jeongin gasped in awe when he really got a present from Santa, his Appa got it form the hanging sock on their door. Jeongin cannot contain his happiness specially when he saw his name was scribbled on the suface of the wrapper.

"He knew my name!" He cutely shows it to his parents.

"Well baby, I'm sure Santa knew the names of all good kids around the world." Seungmin smiled at his son.

"Can I open it?" Jeongin asked once they were in their living room in front of the fireplace. Seungmin has his arms wrapped around Hyunjin's still shivering body while looking at their son fondly.

"Of course baby, I don't see why, that's yours anyway." His Dad answered him, so content with the warmth he felt from both his husband's body heat and from the fireplace.

Jeongin gasped for the nth time today as he saw what's inside of his present. It was a fox plushie and a red scarf with little foxes printed on it.

"Do you like it baby?" Seungmin asked.

"Yes! I'm gonna thank Santa!" He quickly ran towards the table on the corner of the living room and came back with his pencil and a piece of art paper.

"I'm gonna write him a letter and—and maybe he'll be back to get my letter from the sock?" Seungmin encourages his son by nodding his head as if to say it's okay and he can write Santa.

While their son is so immersed with writing Santa a letter, Seungmin cupped his husband's cheeks and gave Hyunjin a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." that could also mean I love you. Hyunjin smiled before leaning in again and claim Seungmin's lips again.

"But we gotta get that letter or he'll gonna pout again." Seungmin whispered and Hyunjin chuckling, agreeing to his husband.


End file.
